Welcome to Facebook
by CoachLover18
Summary: Maxwell has an embarrassing middle name, Niles has a secret, and CC's in a relationship with her...what?


**Yeah I don't know where this came from...**

* * *

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** has joined Facebook

 **My Profile**

 **Information:**

 **Networks:** Sheffield-Babcock Productions

 **About Me:**

 **Basic Info-**

 **Sex:** Male

 **Hometown:** England

 **Interested in:** Women

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** is single

 **Bio** :

 **Activities:** Producing, Beating Andrew Lloyd Webber

 **Like Pages:** Broadway Plays, Facebook for Dummies, Having an Embarrassing Middle Name

 **Music:** Classical

 **Books:** How to be Better Than Andrew Lloyd Webber: in 10 Easy Steps

 **Movies:** Titanic

 **Television:** Are You Afraid of the Dark?

.

.

 **News Feed (330+)**

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** is now friends with **Fran Fine, CC Babcock, Niles Brightmore** , and **15 others  
** **Fran Fine-Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Maxwell B.?  
\+ **Niles Brightmore** liked this  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Don't ask…  
 **Fran Fine:** Aww come on Mista Sheffield tell me!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fran Fine** is curious to know **Maxwell B. Sheffield's** middle name.  
\+ **6 people** like this  
 **Niles Brightmore:** I know what it is!  
\+ **Fran Fine** liked this  
 **Fran Fine:** Tell me!  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Don't say it!  
 **Niles Brightmore:** His middle name…  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Don't you dare, Niles!  
 **Niles Brightmore:** is….  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** I'll tell your secret.  
 **Niles Brightmore:** What secret…  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Oh you know what secret.  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Sorry Fran I can't tell you…  
+ **Maxwell B. Sheffield** likes this  
 **Fran Fine:** Well now I'm even more curious

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fran Fine-Niles Brightmore:** What's your secret Scarecrow?  
 **CC Babcock:** Dust Mop has a secret? This has got to be good.  
+ **Fran Fine** likes this  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Oh like I would ever tell you yentas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** What happened, did you get kicked out of the secret butlers society?

.

.

 **Val Toriello** likes  Checking Behind the Shower Curtain for Murders  
\+ **37 people** like this

 **Sylvia Fine** likes  Eating All The Things  
\+ **Fran Fine** likes this

.

.

 **CC Babcock** is going on a date tonight.  
\+ **Fran Fine** and **7 others** like this  
 **Fran Fine:** OoOooo Where's the fella taking ya?  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Is he blind?  
 **CC Babcock:** Stuff it Old Maid!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Niles Brightmore** is sad.  
 **Fran Fine:** What's the matter, Scarecrow?  
 **CC Babcock:** Break your dust mop again?

 **CC Babcock** had an awful date last night.  
\+ **Niles Brightmore** likes this  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Did he find out you're really a man?

 **.**

 **.**

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** Hate you.  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Hate you more. (:

.

.

 **Niles Brightmore** likes **Dust Mops Anonymous  
** \+ **3 people** like this  
 **CC Babcock:** Of course…

.

.

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield-Niles Brightmore:** Can you take out the trash old man?  
 **\+ Niles Brightmore** likes this

 **Fran Fine-Niles Brightmore:** Why is Miss Babcock out on the curb?  
\+ **Niles Brightmore** likes this

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** NILES!  
\+ **Niles Brightmore** likes this

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** taking the children and **Fran Fine** out for dinner  
\+ **21 people** like this

 **.**

 **.**

 **Niles Brightmore** is finally home alone.  
\+ **9 people** like this

 **Niles Brightmore-CC Babcock:** Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw!

 **.**

 **.**

 **CC Babock** has uploaded a video- **Butler Dances to Old Time Rock n' Roll in Underwear  
** \+ **30 people** like this  
 **Fran Fine:** Hahahahaha so this is what he does when no one is home!  
\+ **Maxwell B. Sheffield, Sylvia Fine,** and **5 others** like this  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Oh I'll get you back Babcock. You just wait and see!  
 **Yetta Rosenberg:** Look at that tush! Wow  
\+ **CC Babcock** likes this  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Why did you like that...

.

.

 **CC Babcock** is in a relationship with **her vibrator** and it's **complicated  
** \+ **31 people** like this  
 **Fran Fine:** Whoohaa Miss Babcock ;)  
 **CC Babcock:** NILES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Next time don't leave your Facebook logged in unattended ;)

 **Niles Brightmore** is being chased by **CC Babcock  
** \+ **16 people** like this

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** is sick :(  
 **Fran Fine:** I can make ya all better Mista Sheffield ;)  
\+ **Maxwell B. Sheffield and** **Val Toriello** like this  
 **CC Babcock:** Now I'm going to be sick…  
 **Niles Brightmore:** Would you stop with that bell?!

 **Niles Brightmore-Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Oh would you knock it off?! I heard you ring your bell the first 500 times! I'll be right there.  
\+ **36 people** like this

 **Niles Brightmore** is about to break **Maxwell B. Sheffield** 's bell.  
\+ **24 people** like this  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Ring Ring  
\+ **7 people** like this

 **Niles Brightmore Maxwell B. Sheffield** 's middle name is Beverly.  
\+ **Fran Fine, CC Babcock,** and **57 others** like this  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** Niles!  
 **Fran Fine:** Hahaha Beverly!  
\+ **5 people** like this  
 **Maxwell B. Sheffield:** You asked for it!

 **Maxwell B. Sheffield** **Niles Brightmore** loves **CC Babcock  
** \+ **102 people** like this  
 **Fran Fine:** WHAT?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** Niles?

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** Niles answer your phone!

 **CC Babcock-Niles Brightmore:** I'm coming to find you.

.

.

 **Yetta Rosenberg** likes  UFOs


End file.
